X-men: the New Evolution
by EnderDragonsKid
Summary: This my first story, it is about an all new X-men team (OCs) based on X men: Evolution but with some of my own parts, and part of my 'Evolutionary' Universe.
1. The First students

_**I Have read all your reviews, and I have finally decided to do the right thing!**_

* * *

 **Lets just say a few things has happened since the 4 season had finished. here are a few. This is 20 years after the Apocalypse event, Kitty and Lance split up and Kitty is with Kurt, Genoshia blew up and most of the x-men left.**

 ** _Author: I own the X-men! (In My Dreams)_**

* * *

Danny and his sister Megan were playing on the X-Box when a man knocked on the door.

"can I help you?" asked the teens parents.

"yes, please can I speak to your children?" asked Professor X.

"Danny! Megan! This man wants you!"

two kids, one boy and one girl came running down stairs. the boy had long, mucky blonde hair and blue eyes. he was 17 years old. The girl was 14 and she had light blond hair and blue eyes.

"not trying to be rude but, what do you want?" asked Danny.

"Danny! sorry about my brother but he does have a point." Megan replied.

"Yes, I understand, but please can you tell me your names?"

"I'm Megan and this is Danny."

"I heard that you two are mutants?" the Professor said.

"Shhhhh! don't say that in front of our mom!" Danny whispered.

"but yes we are. why? what do you want with us?" Megan finished.

" I am a mutant too. I can read minds."

"what am I thinking then?" Danny shot back.

"You are thinking... that I might do something to you and your sister. to put you at ease, I'm not. ok?"

Megan and Danny looked at each other.

"ok, now you have proven our point. I guess you want us to go with you to a boarding school type thing?" Megan said.

"Near enough, ask your mother if you can first of course."

"Mom! This man wants to talk to you!"

"yes?" the mother asked.

"Can you please sign this form? it is for my boarding school. your children have been invited" the professor said.

"no! of course not!" The Mother replied, shutting the door in his face

* * *

Xavier was on his way, about to leave when he heard a shout. he turned around and Danny and Megan were climbing out a window. "We want to join you even if our mother doesn't!"


	2. The Son of Lance

_**I Have read all your reviews, and I have finally decided to do the right thing**_

 ** _Author: give me your money! I need it to own x-men: Evolution and make this dream a reality!_**

 _Xavier was on his way, about to leave when he heard a shout. he turned around and Danny and Megan were climbing out a window. "We want to join you even if our mother doesn't!"_

Mark hated his dad, his parents have been fighting since they were divorced, and that was 10 years ago. Mark was a boy who had green eyes and green hair because of his mutation. He is 16.

"stay away from mom you creep!" Mark said while lifting Lance in the air and throwing him away.

" nice job, Mark!" said a voice behind him.

Mark turns around and see's his mom. "Thanks, you owe me another one!" Mark replied.

the professor rolled up in his chair.

"Hey prof! I beat dad up!"

"he was here?" asked the professor worriedly.

"he 'was' until mark sent him flying." His Mother said

"Mark Pryde, you get more interesting everyday. anyways Kitty? can Mark stay at the X-Mansion?"

" I guess I did when I was younger, so yeah, go on." Kitty replied.

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Professor!" Mark said as he ran in side.

"Kitty, could you please come with me? I've seen into the future. I know what will happen. but first we'll need Megan,"

* * *

Megan, Kitty and Charles went to a new mutants house.

"where are we?" Megan Curiously asked.

"at Luis Calibre's house. we will be recruiting him today" the prof answered. they knocked at the door.

A young boy answered the door. He was a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and was 15. "hello?"

"Hi Luis, please can we speak with you?" Kitty asked.

"No. Go away."

"We know your a mutant, just like us!." Megan replied cheerfully.

"If your mutants, I'll shoot you and you will dodge somehow. Got that?" Luis Threatened

"Kitty, now, Megan, hold on."

"I'm scared!" Megan screamed

 ** _BANG!_**

"What? how?"


	3. A quiet Remy?

_**Yay! story form!**_

 _ **Author: I don't own the X-men**_

 ** _BANG!_**

 _"What? how?"_

Professor X took off Cerebro's headset and put it dow on the control panal in front of him. he left cerebro rolled up to Jean.

"Jean you know, Rogue and Remy have a son."

"Do they? I never thought she could," Jean replied. "shall we recruit him?"

" yes, Straight away."

* * *

The professor and Jean left for the LeBeau household.

John, their son was talking outside with his dad. he had brown hair like his dad and a white streak in it likehis mum. He had red eyes, opposed to his dad who had purple and was 16.

"Oh, look who it eez!" Remy said walking up to Jean and the professor, giving them a handshake.

"Dad? is it time?" Jphn asked

"Yes Johnno! time to be a Hero like we once was."

"Gambit, wheres Rogue?" Prof asked.

Gambit looked at the floor, as if to say he lost her.

"yeeh, s-she passed away at Johnno's birth." Gambit said quietly.

"oh, I'm so sorry!" JEan said comforting him.

"well, we might as well get going!" John Said quickly, to avoid the awkwardness.

* * *

When they got back to the X-mansion, there was 2 people was stood outside. it was Tabitha and her son, Sam. Sam was 16, had blond hair and grey eyes.

"Tabitha, you've never got settled in with anyone have you?" Jean asked, intriguingly.

"Nope, why?" she replied.

"Then how- oh," John said, remembering Tabitha's attitude.

"anyways, lets ignore that. but I have one question, can Sam stay here? As my fathers in prison _Again,_ and I have to bail him out. with all our money, so Sam cant go to school"

"Sure! we are happy to accept new recruits all the time!" the prof said

"Thanks"


	4. Remembering Genoshia

_"Sure! we are happy to accept new recruits all the time!" the prof said_

 _"Thanks"_

 **"Logan! come with me, I have found a mutant with the same powers as you!"** The professor telepathically said.

"got it bub. lemme guess. regeneration?" LOgan replied

"yes, but she can also fly."

"she better not fly us home!" Wolverine said quickly.

"no, she wont, come on then"

* * *

Wolverine and Professor x went off to recruit the new mutant. When they arrived there was a girl playing Kirby with some friends.

"excuse me, are you Stephanie?" the professor asked.

"yes, why?" Stephanie was a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and was 16 years old.

" we would like to talk." Stephanie, the professor and Logan went somewhere quiet.

"Are you the FBI?" Steph said.

"I wish," Said Logan sarcasticly

"Wer'e Mutants like you, infact, we would like to recruit you for a mutant team." said the prof

"YOur not like me at all! You cant fly! you can die, I cant!" Steph screamed.

"No, Listen you ARE like me, I cant die neither. its in my genes." Logan said, while remembering some of the original x-mens deaths.

* * *

 _FlashBAck!_

 _17 years ago, Genosha,_

 _All the X-men were in Genosha, a mutant 'sanctuary' trying to stop magneto from slaughtering most of the mutants. until Gambit hears a bomb timer ticking._

 _"Mon Amis? there might be a bomb about to go off!" all the Xmen rush out of their. but some didn't make it. Wolverine included. his power saved him but when he woke up from being unconscious, he sees iceman, colossus, Spyke, and Emma Frost around him, Dead. Since that day, he balmes himself for their deaths_

 _End Flashback._

* * *

"Wait. are you Wolverine? form The XMen? I love You! Can I join? please?" Steph enthusiasticly said.

"Sure! we are happily accepting more mutants!" the PRofessor said.

* * *

The three headed back to the institute. In everyone's heads, the professor askes " **Everyone! please can you come to the front enterance?** " and everyone went to the entrance.

"Whats up professor?" MArk asked

"THis Girl here, is called Stephanie Richardson-"

"but you can call me steph!" She Interupted.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she is the final member of our team for now. I have rooms for everyone."

Professor X pinned a list of rooms to the wall of the entrance.

 **Megan and Steph**

 **Danny and Mark**

 **Luis and Sam**

 **John**

"Meet in the Library tomorrow. we have to introduce ourselves properly.


	5. Name Making

_"Meet in the Library tomorrow. we have to introduce ourselves properly"_

Megan was writing in her diary when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she Shouted.

"Hey Megs, prof wants us in the library in 5. I wouldn't be late if I were you, he might brainwash you!" Luis Joked. Luis and Megan had become close friends since they were recruited.

"Ha, Got it. down in a sec." Megan closed her diary. she didn't want Luis to find out what's in it.

* * *

In the library everyone was sat around a table. "Now Megan's here, we can start. What I wanted you for is to introduce yourselves properly, including codenames for missions. Danny, you start." Professor X said

"Hi, I'm Danny Foxxer, I'm 17, my power is controlling water and I want my name to be... Hydro!"

"I'm Mark Pryde, son of Kitty Pryde and Lance Alvers I'm 16, my power is controlling nature and my codename is Vine."

"Hi, I'm Luis Calibre, I'm 15, I never miss a target with my guns and my name is Wildshot."

"I'm John LeBeau, I'm 15, Son of Remi LeBeau and Anne Marie. My power is toxic skin and I want to be called Nuclear."

"I'm Megan Foxxer, I'm only 14 but my power is detecting mutants and my codename is Tracker."

"Hey, I'm called Sam Smith. Not the singer though, I'm 16, I'm the son of Tabitha Smith, my power is creating bombs in my hands and my codename is Dynamite."

"I'm Steph Richardson, I'm 16 my powers are regeneration and flight. my new name is Wyvern."

"Now we're all done, I am Professor X, and my power is mind control and telepathy. You, are the Evolutionary X-men!"


	6. The Twins

"Look! there it is!" JJ said.

"Well, we better hurry up before those 4 get us" Ryan replied.

Ryan and JJ were twins, 16 years old. Ryan had a low afro that is dyed fire red but yellow at the tips while JJ has a low afro that fades down and his hair colour is brown. Ryan's eye colour is light brownish greenish coloured while Ryan has Scarlet red eyes. They arrived at the X-mansion, out of breath form running almost 5 miles.

"stop dawdling! knock on the door!" Ryan bossed.

"uhhh... ok" JJ hesitantly knocked on the X-mansion door.

"hello?" Danny said opening the door.

"uhh... we are being chased by some creepy dudes." JJ said worryingly.

the wind picked up for a bit and Pietro MAximoff appeared. "Hey boys! I found them!" he shouted to his team. they all appeared around them.

* * *

Megan, Luis and Steph were hanging out when Megan sensed something. "Guys, Danny's in trouble." they all rushed down to the entrance where they found Ryan, JJ and Danny surrounded. Luis shot in the air to warn the brotherhood to back off.

"oh no! I'm so scared! he has a gun!" Scarlett Witch said sarcastically. The Brotherhood were all in their 30's. all in shape except for Magneto and Mystique who died in the Genosha incident.

Wyvern flew after Quicksilver until she caught up with him to take him down. Wildshot kept shooting Blob but the bullets were blocked by his fat. JJ made a gun to give to Luis to help, and finally the wall that is the Blob was taken down. Ryan set Scarlett Witch on fire and told her "to burn in hell you witch." which everyone found funny. Tracker was using batons that Wolverine gave her to help with fighting, she hit toad over the head with one (quite simple really). Avalanche created a earthquake to make it harder to battle on, until Danny sent him flying with his water cannons. All the Brotherhood retreated after that.

* * *

" **Everyone, come meet me in my office** " the professor telepathically said. once they got there the professor told everyone whats going on.

"can you two introduce yourselves?" the professor said.

"I'm Ryan Claude, I'm 16, my power is controlling fire and I wanna be called heat."

"I'm James Jason Claude, Ryans twin brother. you can call me JJ. I have 3 powers, Body mass, shapeshifting objets, and teleporting. which is how we got here. my nickname is 3-way because of my power."

" **Steph looks hot, but I daren't ask her out because ryan will steal her away form my grasp.** " JJ thought.


	7. The First Brotherhood Member

_" **Steph looks hot, but I daren't ask her out because Ryan will steal her away from my grasp.** " JJ thought_

"Hey guys! we have a new recruit!" Lance shouted to the Brotherhood.

"What's his powers?" Pietro replied, not looking up from his book.

"I am NOT a boy! who are these people lance? you said you had a awesome team, instead you have a fat guy, a vampire, a frog and an old man?" The girl replied.

"sorrrrry princess." Pietro said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, two siblings were playing in the back yard. when something unexpected happened. the younger child turned into a volt of electricity.

"Rex! what happened?" the older girl asked.

"I don't know Anne, but I think I am a mutant." said Rex

"Shhhh! keep it down! Dad could hear us! you know what he's like with mutants. But I'm glad I'm not the only mutant." Anne whispered.

"wait, your a mutant too? what's your power?" he said curiously unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them through the glass door.

Anne Kordova had purple eyes, brown hair and she was 15. While Rex was Anne's younger, adopted brother. he had light blond hair, green eyes and was 9.

* * *

Back with the X-men, there was a knock on Luis and Sam's room.

"who is it? shouted Sam through the door.

"Its me! Megan!" she shouted back.

"oh, come in!" she opened the door and saw Sam and Luis sat on their respective bunk beds.

"I have two things to say, one is that the Brotherhood have recruited someone." Megan starts.

"Who?" Sam asks.

"her name is Zorra Sinclair, has Blue hair, golden eyes and is 17." Megan says quickly.

"shouldn't you tell your brother about that?" Luis asks.

"Yes, but..." Megan starts.

"I'm going to hang out with Danny." Sam said, knowing what's going to happen

"Please" Megan replied, Sam left the room. "Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Luis said shocked.

"If you don't want to-"

"no, no I will." Luis smiled at her.

"You will? thank you Luis! your the best!" she said as she ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.


	8. More Enemys

_"You will? thank you Luis! your the best!" she said as she ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek._

Shad knocked on the brotherhood door. he was muscular, black, with no hair and he is 17.

"Yo, brotherhood boarding house!" Todd said, opening the door.

"I'm a mutant, I'm joining you." Shad ordered.

"you can join, but you have to sign a form first. we cant have random people joining all the time. sorry Mr. hotshot." Todd said

shad, annoyed with Todd just punched him in the face, making him lose a tooth.

"What wath that thor?" Todd said holding his face in pain

"I'm called shad, not Mr hotshot, and I'm joining without a form. where's Lance?" shad said annoyed

Th-that w-way." Todd said shakily, afraid to get punched again. Shad goes off to find Lance.

* * *

"hey lance," Shad said

"Yes? who are you?" Lance asked

"Shad, I'm your new teammate."

* * *

With the X-men, JJ and Ryan were talking. "Hey, Ryan?"

"what's up JJ?"

"how do I ask a girl out?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"like this, who's the unlucky girl?" Ryan smocks.

"Shut up! Its Steph." JJ responds.

"Follow me, hey Steph, will you go out with me?" Ryan says.

"sure!" she reply's, they hug.

while hugging, Ryan looks over Steph's shoulder and mouths "Like that."

"But-but-but I wanted t o ask her out! I hate you Ryan! F*ck you!" JJ storms off in disbelief.


	9. meeting The Enemies

_"But-but-but I wanted t o ask her out! I hate you Ryan! Fuck you!" JJ said as he stormed off in disbelief._

Zorra, Shad, do want to go meet our enemies?" Lance said

"Whatever," Shad replied

"Do we get to fight them?" Zorra enthusiastically said.

"No, we need more teammates. we have 2 and they have 9."

* * *

With the Megan and luis,

Megan and Luis were about to have their first proper kiss when the alarms went off.

"No time for that now! we have some unwanted carol singers!" Luis Joked.

"come on, its the Brotherhood, with another friend. his name is shad, black, bald and 17 years old."

"no need for cerebro if we have you." Luis laughed.

* * *

All nine X-men arrived at the entrance,

"Dad!" Vine yelled at Lance.

"Hello Mark, these two kids are Shad Johnson and Zorra Sinclair." Avalanche said

"Sup, we yo new enemies!" Shad introduced

"Dad, you only have two," Vine said bemused.

"Well, we will be recruiting more! you are so stupid you X-men." Quicksilver said

"That's it, I'm drowning these fools!" Hydro Yelled

Shad turned to rock form, Zorra put her hands to her head, Wildshot pulled his guns out, Dynamite formed bombs, Nuclear took his gloves off, HEat formed fire and Three-way grabbed the nearest object.

"GUYS WE ARE NOT FIGHTING THEM! Screamed Tracker and Wyvern.

"at least those girlys know what's right for you." Lance Sniggered.

"After all of 16 years or more, you've still got the same laugh. I wish I could hit you now." mark said through his teeth.

Then Zorra looked at Steph and stared into her eyes, making her scream. JJ and Ryan ran to Steph, worried.

* * *

At the Infirmary, Hank McCoy was doing experiments until Ryan and JJ arrived with an injured Steph.

"she has memory loss, not bad but she cant remember what happened today. thanks go her healing ability." hank said

"Will she be ok?" Ryan worried, showing his soft side.

"Yes, she will be up in no time."

"Its that Zorra girl, she causes brain damage so bad it normally kills people. Steph was lucky because she cant die." JJ said, deep in thought.

* * *

Steph woke up, 2 hours later in the infirmary, hearing footsteps quickly run towards her, she looked to the left where Ryan and JJ were stood over her.

"Are you ok? What do you remember? Me and JJ have been worried about you!" JJ smiled, hearing his name said by Ryan in good terms for once.

"Yes, I'm fine, but the last thing I remember was Ryan asking me out." she said weakly. JJ's smile disappeared

"don't remind me." JJ whispered to himself but Ryan heard him.

"You better be happy for us!" Ryan said to him

"y-yeah! I am! JJ gulped


	10. Brotherhood Complete

_"You better be happy for us!" Ryan said to him_

 _"y-yeah! I am! JJ gulped_

"Guys, we found two more mutants on the detector. Wanda, you take Zorra to get Adam. I'll send you the coordinates. Same with you Todd, take Shad to find Ryu. the X-men will surely be on the way so be careful."

"hey Zorra? do you want to come with me to get a new mutant?" Wanda asked.

"Sure, Whatever." she replied.

"you will probably like him." Wanda said

"I cant like anyone." Zorra said Quietly.

"Why? we can walk and talk. explain it to me." Wanda said sympathetically.

"well, my first boyfriend. we made out for the first time but I forgot I had my powers. I- I ended up killing him. my parents called the cops but when they arrived my parents were also dead, just because I couldn't control my powers. now if I get to close to anyone I will kill them. that's why I don't make relationships." Zorra explained, bursting into tears after that.

"Its ok, it all happens to us. that is why your here. to learn how control your powers. you should open up more." Wanda said, comforting her by letting Zorra rest her head on her shoulder.

"Your like a big sister to me. but isn't teaching/learning the X-men's speciality?" Zorra asked.

"Yeah, near enough. we'll help you though."

* * *

Shad was working out when Todd bounced up to him. "Hey Shad, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want, frog?"

"I was wondering if you... like men" Todd hesitated.

"As friends?" Shad asked curious.

"No, as... something else." Shad punched Todd in the face again making another tooth fall out. "I'm going to be toothleth by the time I die. So I gueth that'th a no?"

"You're damn right its a no!" Shad yelled at him. "but, I guess you want me to help you get a mutant?"

* * *

Zorra and Wanda are at the House the first mutant lives in. they knock at the door. "hello?" he asks. The Man was 19 years old, had no hair except two horns on his head and had blue eyes.

"We heard you are a mutant." Wanda said

"ah, yes! I guess you know about my world record! Me throwing a semi truck 5 miles away! Me being claimed as one of the strongest men in the world!" Adam bragged

"Uhh... yes! we did." Zorra said, a tad bit creeped out.

"No, we found out through our mutant detector Magneto built as a replica of the X-men's." Wanda looked at Zorra with a 'don't blow it' face. "will you join us?"

"Wait, are you Scarlett Witch from the brotherhood? I love the brotherhood! on how they crushed the X-men. can I join you?!" Adam said.

"Sure" Wanda said.

"Sweet! I mean whatever." Zorra screamed. ' **If Wanda means it, then I will try and start a relationship with this guy.** '

* * *

Todd and Shad were at the park the mutant they were searching for until they saw him, sat underneath a tree eating pockys.

"hello? can I help you? do you 'like' me?" Ryu asked. Ryu had black hair, red eyes and was 16. Shad punched him in the face. "Ouch, I guess not."

"What's with the punching?" Todd asked himself.

"We do not 'like' you, we want you for a mutant team. and before you ask how we found you, we have Cerebro." Shad said sternly.

"Sure, I guess. as long as I get to keep my pocky's."

* * *

"Ok, gang. I have assembled a team of strong mutants to crush the X-men to the ground. ive had enough of them. but first we must introduce ourselves. Zorra, you first." Lance ordered

"I'm Zorra Sinclair, I am 16, my power is psionic blasts, which means brain damage that kills you. my nickname is Reaper."

"I'm Shad Johnson. I'm 17, my power is turning into rock and my new name is Mountain."

"I am Adam Keys, I am 19, I make things heavyer or lighter and my nickname is Gauntlet."

"I'm Ryu Kuari, I'm 16, I make fire and my name is Pocky! because I love Pocky's so much."

"Uhhh..." Todd murmured under his breath. hiding a half eaten Pocky behind his back.

"YOU ATE MY POCKY'S! TAKE A DRAGON FLAME!" screamed ryu launching a wave of fire in the shape of a dragon.


	11. The Big Battle

_"Uhhh..." Todd murmured under his breath. hiding a half eaten Pocky behind his back._

 _"YOU ATE MY POCKY'S! TAKE A DRAGON FLAME!" screamed ryu launching a wave of fire in the shape of a dragon._

Everyone is eating breakfast except for JJ who is just playing with his cornflakes. "are you gonna eat that or what?" Mark asks, but before he can reply, Ryan butts in by setting him on fire.

"Ryan! Why?!" JJ Screamed in pain.

"What the hell Ryan? Danny! put him out!" Steph ordered.

"Got it" Danny said as he created a blast of water to put out the fires. JJ Teleports out, to get away from Ryan.

"Why did you set Ryan on fire?" Steph fumed.

"To have a laugh? it is simple." Ryan cockily said while getting an unexpected slap from Steph.

"Did you see anyone laughing? I didn't." Steph pointed at everyone else who was sat around the table.

"yes, me!" Ryan smirked.

"but you did it!" It got to the point where they were screaming at each other.

"So?"

"You know what? I'm breaking up with you! I've had enough." Steph stomped out the room.

"I never liked her anyway." Everyone else was just sat there wondering what happened.

* * *

JJ was sat in the med bay, waiting for his burns to heal.

"sorry JJ, but those burns are too severe to be fighting with. you could injure yourself more." Hank told him

"oh, when will he fight?" Steph asked walking into the room.

"at least a week or two,"

"but the brotherhood are planning to attack sometime soon!" Steph argued.

"yes, I'm sorry, but its for his safety. now I have to help the professor with plans on running a school" Hank told her as he walked out

"A school for mutants? here? anyway, how are you feeling JJ?" She asked.

"From earlier? roasted. why are you here? shouldn't you be making out with your son of a b*tch boyfriend?"

"ok, 1) I dumped him, 2) you just called your mother a b*tch, 3) will you go out with me instead?" Steph answered

"Sure, I guess." He hesitantly replied.

"guys! the brotherhood are back! oh... " Megan runs in, mid-kiss.

"ok, I'll be down in a min. Take care JJ."

* * *

"X-men! are you ready for our big battle?" Hydro shouted to his teammates. "Charge!"

Vine and Wildshot go chasing after Mountain, Wildshot shooting him every two seconds. " Your bullets don't work on me!" Mountain taunted. Then Vine grabbed Mountain with his vines and squeezed him so hard that his rock form broke.

"Now! Wildshot shoot!" Wildshot shot Mountain in the foot to make him bleed but not kill him.

Gauntlet picked up a piece of the wall and threw it at Nuclear and Dynamite, but Dynamite blew it up in time. Nuclear crept up on Gauntlet while Dynamite threw a bomb to stun him. and then Nuclear touched Gauntlet, putting him to sleep.

Heat ran up to Pocky and said "you want to settle this?"

"No, not really, I don't want to hurt you." Pocky said, Which made Heat think.

"Well, I ate all your Pockys!" That sentence mad Pocky so mad that he attacked Heat without warning. they both threw flame after flame at each other. it wasn't really working, but then 3-way teleported behind him and used two rocks he turned into cannonballs by hitting one either side of his head, which made blood splatter everywhere. "Jesus JJ! that was brutal!"

"Well, at least I saved your *ss, ouch!" still feeling pain on his burns.

Hydro, Wyvern and Tracker were fighting Zorra when Wyvern noticed 3-way wasn't in the Infirmary. "Guys, I'm gonna talk to JJ and Ryan, is that ok?"

"Sure, we've got this, haven't we sis?" Hydro said cockily, which he shouldn't have said as Reaper was planning to kill Hydro. she put her hands to her head, and shot a psionic blast at Hydro. which he let out a large scream that made everyone standing on the battlefield to look at him, watch him as he fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. but in the end Reaper won because Hydro couldn't fight it and was eventually, killed.

"You killed my brother! Tracker screamed. kneeing Reaper in the stomach, then hitting over the head with a baton.

* * *

 _ **Season 1 finished!**_


	12. 1 year Later

**Recap on characters, in case you forgot. :D**

* * *

 **Name: Danny Foxxer**

 **Nickname: Hydro**

 **Relationships: Megan Sister, Mark Friend, Sam Friend, JJ Friend**

 **Power: Water Controlling**

 **Age: 17**

 **Alive?: No**

* * *

 **Name: Megan Foxxer**

 **Nickname: Tracker**

 **Relationships: Danny Brother, Luis Boyfriend, Steph Fr** **iend**

 **Power: Mutant finding**

 **Age: 14**

 **Alive?: Yes**

* * *

 **Name: Mark Pryde**

 **Nickname: Vine**

 **Relationships: Danny Friend, Kitty Mother, Lance Father**

 **Power: Nature controlling**

 **Age: 16**

 **Alive?: yes**

* * *

 **Name:** **Sam Smith**

 **Nickname: Dynamite**

 **Relationships: Danny Friend, Luis Friend, John Friend, Tabitha Mother**

 **Power: Bombs**

 **Age: 16**

 **Alive?: yes**

* * *

 **Name: Luis Calibre**

 **Nickname: Wildshot**

 **Relationships: Megan Girlfriend, Sam friend, Steph friend**

 **Power: Guns**

 **Age: 15**

 **Alive?: yes**

* * *

 **Name: Stephanie Richardson**

 **Nickname: Wyvern**

 **Relationships: JJ Boyfriend, Ryan Ex, Luis Friend, Megan Friend**

 **Power: Flight, Regeneration**

 **Age: 15**

 **Alive: Yes**

* * *

 **Name: John LeBeau**

 **Nickname: Nuclear**

 **Relationships: Sam Friend, Anna (Rogue) Mother, Remy Father**

 **Power: Poison**

 **Age: 16**

 **Alive?: yes**

* * *

 **Name: James-Jason Claude**

 **Nickname: 3-way**

 **Relationships: Steph Girlfriend, Ryan Brother, Danny Friend**

 **Power: Body Mass, Shapeshifting objects, Teleportation**

 **Age: 16**

 **Alive?: Yes**

* * *

 **Name: Ryan Claude**

 **Nickname: Heat**

 **Relationships: Steph Ex, JJ Brother**

 **Power: Fire**

 **Age: 16**

 **Alive?: Yes**

* * *

 **Name: Zorra Sinclair**

 **Nickname: Reaper**

 **Relationships: Wanda Sister-figure, Adam Crush**

 **Power: Psionic blasts**

 **Age: 16**

 **Alive?: Yes**

* * *

 **Name: Shad Johnson**

 **Nickname: Mountain**

 **Relationships: None So far**

 **Power: Rock Mode**

 **Age: 17**

 **Alive?: Yes**

* * *

 **Name: Ryu Kuari**

 **Nickname: Pocky**

 **Relationships: None so far**

 **Power: fire**

 **Age: 16**

 **Alive?: No**

* * *

 **Name: Adam Keys**

 **Nickname: Gauntlet**

 **Relationships: Zorra crush**

 **Power: Object Mass**

 **Age: 19**

 **Alive?: Yes**

* * *

1 year later, the professor had sadly died in his wheelchair for an unkown reason, Jean is trying to set up the X-academy (What I'm calling the school for Mutants), Sam had been set as leader, Mark's gone missing and Megan wont leave her room. there is a knock on the door, Sam goes to open it. "Hello?" He asked.

"err... hi? I'm Anne and this is my younger brother, Rex. Can we live here? weve been kicked out of our house because our dad found out we were mutants."

"Yes, of course! Come in, I will tell everyone." Sam tells the X-men to meet in the lounge. they all arrived except for Megan who stayed in her room.

"Whats up?" Ryan asks, calling shotgun on the sofa.

"We have two new members to the X-men. introduce yourselves please!" Sam Introduced

"Hi, I'm Anne Kordova, I'm 14, my power is healing tears and I my Mutant name is Empathy."

H-Hi! I'm Rex! its so awesome to meet the Evolutionary X-men! oh yeah, I'm 10, my power is electricity and my nickname is Volt"

"Jeez, I guess our story about the fight got out in the press, but soz kiddo, you cant fight because you are too young. you might get hurt." Ryan said

"Awww, I was excited too!" Rex moaned

"Well, its ok! better me than you!" Anne said caring about her brothers safety

"But sis! I don't want you to die!" Rex said

"I wont I hope, lets go find our room, we get our own rooms looks like it." She replied. walking out, someone caught her attention. John was stood against the wall, staring at her. she smiled back at him and walked out.

"So Nuclear eh?" Rex said, seeing his sister smile at him.

"Shut up!" she replied

* * *

Once they left, The originals were talking.

"She said healing tears right? she could help us with Megan!" Luis Quickly said

"once she's back, Then we can find Mark," Sam finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Zorra, Adam and Shad were on the brink of recovering while Lance was watching over all three. a boy walked up slowly as if he had done something.

"Dad..." the boy said.

"Huh? Mark? what do you want? are you going to attack me again? Are you going to kill me this time?" Lance shouted.

"No... I-I want to join you." He replied.

"you can join us, its fine. Well Shad hates you though." Lance mentioned

"I can take care of Shad."


	13. Healing Megan

_**Author: Plz Marvel? can I get a job?**_

 _"you can join us, its fine. Well Shad hates you though." Lance mentioned_

 _"I can take care of Shad."_

"So, to heal Megan, I have to go into her room, is there any way she'll let me?" Anne asked. her and Luis were outside Megan's room, hoping to get the team together.

"No, the only people she lets in are me and Steph, I'm her boyfriend and Steph shares a room with her. but I have a plan."

* * *

Mark crept up to the bed Shad was in, luckily he was still unconscious. He planted a mini tree inside the life supporter which was keeping him alive. then out of nowhere the tree grew a foot(In Measurement), destroying the hole thing. Lance came running in to see what happened and saw Shad, dead. "Mark..." he whispered.

"I told you I'd take care of him!"

* * *

Steph and Luis knocked on Megan's door with Anne behind them. "What do you want?" Megan shouted through the door.

"Its me, Luis!"

"And Steph!"

"Oh, come in." They went in and Megan looked up. "Who's that? I thought you said it was just you two?" Megan sniffled.

"Yeah, she's here to help. just stay still." Luis Comforted. Anne put her hands on Megan's shoulders, staring into her eyes. Megan collapsed on the bed.

"She'll wake up in an hour, bright as day. she still has the memory of Danny, but she will deal with is as if he died ages ago, so she wont break down anymore." Anne said.

"Thank you, for everything." Steph said smiling at her. "We can find Mark now... and it is cool to have another girl on the team."

"No problem"

* * *

 **I'm accepting more mutants! Brotherhood OR X-men.** **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age (Inbetween 10 and 20, If younger than 15, they wont fight. If older than 17, then they wont fight.):**

 **Power:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eye:**


	14. The Rebels

**Only two Forms? Aww!**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _if I owned the X-men, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_**

* * *

 _"Thank you, for everything." Steph said smiling at her. "We can find Mark now... and it is cool to have another girl on the team."_

 _"No problem"_

Pyro and his son, Anthony Allderdyce were on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D for an unknown reason. S.H.I.E.L.D were shooting at them. Pyro got shot in the leg, falling over. he laid there, in pain as Anthony ran up to him. "Run, an' keep runnin' until you see the bloody X-mansion, go past it an' you will see the brotherhood boardin' house, mate. i'll be fine, go wi'out me." John said as he got up and turned around to burn down the helicopter that was following them.

I am not leaving without you!" Anthony shouted as he started running until he made it the brotherhood. Anthony was 15, had messy Blond hair like his dad and had green eyes. he knocked on the door.

"Hello? brotherhood boarding house?" Mark asked as he opened the door. "Oh! are you Pyro's kid? we were expecting you. your story got on the news. anyways, come in." Mark dragged him in, once they were in, Anthony looked around. Mark was sat on a stool eating his breakfast, Adam was watching TV While Zorra was trying to scoot up to him as close as possible without being creepy.

"what even happened?" Adam asked.

"Well, me and my dad burnt down the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, we were chased, my dad got shot, I ran and now I'm here. but if I'm staying here, we need to make changes. We are no longer the Brotherhood that's the old boys, we are Rebels Without A Reason. RWAR for short." Anthony Stated.

"Cool, but who are you? I don't exactly know you, please introduce yourself." Zorra interrupted.

"Ah, I am Anthony Allderdyce, son of John Allderdyce, I am 15, I manipulate fire, and my nickname is Flamesman. it sounds cool."

"Not another fire dude, First Ryan, then Ryu, now this guy?" Adam muttered.

* * *

Sam, Luis and Anne were waiting on Megan to find Mark. "So you want me to find Mark? why did he disappear?" Megan asked.

"He left because we were breaking down. And Danny's death." Sam mentioned. Megan put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. she opened them again once she found him. she looked shocked about something.

"He.. He... Joined the brotherhood!" Megan stuttered. Luis put a comforting arm round her.

"He must have a good reason, he would normally never do that. is there anymore mutant signatures around Bayville?" Luis said.

"Yeah, one at the brotherhood, and another. we should recruit that other one. get John and JJ, we're going for a ride." Megan smiled.

Megan, Sam, JJ and John were wandering around the streets looking for this person. they turned down a dark alley until they heard a voice. "What do you want? are you going to hurt me like the rest?" the voice asked.

"no, we want to give you a home. we are like you, we have powers." Sam said back. the voices owner appeared from the shadows, revealing a tall, winged boy. he had long brown hair, going down to his neck, brown eyes and moth-like wings.

"Who are you? I am Kieran Thompson. you said you will give me a home? with no-one teasing me about my looks?" the boy said.

"Yes, that is true. see, I can't touch anyone with skin. I will poison them." John said.

The 5 kids walked back to the X-jet when JJ brought something up. "So, John. I saw you staring at Anne. do you like her? I wont judge." he turned a bright shade of red and Gulped.

"I guess. she has good looks." he replied, hastily.

* * *

When they got back, Kieran introduced himself properly, to everyone. "Hi, I'm Kieran Thompson, I have Moth-like wings as you can see which means I can fly, I have heightened senses, I'm 16 and my new name will be Moth."


	15. Homeless

_**Author: I wish**_

 _The 5 kids walked back to the X-jet when JJ brought something up. "So, John. I saw you staring at Anne. do you like her? I wont judge." he turned a bright shade of red and Gulped._

 _"I guess. she has good looks." he replied, hastily._

"So, Anthony is it? you have to prove yourself to be a member of RWAR." Mark Stated. "Just for a test, Dads orders."

"Even if I came up with the name, you are forcing me to prove myself? jeez! alright." Anthony said, disappointed.

* * *

The x-men were all doing their own thing when the alarms went off. wondering who it is, Luis and Sam ran to where Megan and Steph were hanging out. "Who is it, Megs?" Luis asked

"I don't know them, never seen him before but, he is called Anthony Allderdyce, Pyros kid I think-" She was cut off by a massive explosion. they all looked around, wondering what it was. Flamesman was blowing up the tankers next to the Mansion and setting the place ablaze.

"Quick! Everyone out! Tracker, make sure everyone is safe! Got it?" Dynamite Ordered. They all rushed towards the exit but it was blocked by flames. they all rushed to the nearest window to climb out. Dynamite, Wyvern and Wildshot were down but Tracker wouldn't leave.

"I cant! I'm afraid of hieghts!" She Screamed. Wyvern flew up to her and grabbed her, and put her on the ground just before it exploded.

* * *

Anne, Rex and John were discussing something when there was a Loud **BANG!** and the whole place was set on fire. "Go Downstairs! I'll Get Jean, Logan and Hank!" Nuclear ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Empathy screamed back. Volt was just smiling at his sisters quote even though they could die. They ran to the offices that the adults worked at to get Wolverine, Jean Gray and Beast. once they found them the six ran to the exit to go outside but stood in the way was Flamesman.

"Anthony..." Nuclear muttered under his breath. "you four! Get out!"

"I Ain't leaving ya' kid. I'm assigned to Protect you from the prof." Wolverine stated.

"This is my own private business! Out! now!" He shouted back. Wolverine, Volt, Jean Gray and Empathy escaped while Nuclear was left to fight Flamesman. but by taking his glove off, it scared Flamesman off. Nuclear ran out, just in the nick of time but still getting blasted forward, injured.

* * *

JJ, Ryan and Kieran were sat in the lounge, watching the news when that same explosion almost blew up the TV. "aw man! the TVs out!" Ryan moaned. the three realised what had happened after 5 seconds. they ran down the hallway when they looked up. there was a beam that was about to fall. pushed the other two out of the way as he got hit by it, knocking him unconscious and falling on him. Three Way was going to run back but he realised there was no way of getting to him now. Moth had to grab Three-way away from the flaming beam as he would not leave his brother.

"The building is about to explode! we have got to get out of here!" Moth shouted to Three-way.

"I'm not leaving without my bro!" Three-way screamed. Moth had to pick Three-Way up and fly out of there, leaving Heat unconscious. ten seconds after getting out, the building exploded.

* * *

"JJ? wheres Ryan?" Steph asked, worried for him but JJ never answered. "wait- wouldn't he survive? he's flame-proof, right?"

"but not Explosion-proof. He may of been a ass sometimes, but he deserved better. he is my brother for Gods sake! why him?!" JJ Cried.

"Should I-" Anna started.

"No, not yet. wait a couple of days." Luis replied.

"Wait- John, you knew his name? who is he?" Rex butted in.

"Me and him are old friends. we grew up together, as mine and his dads worked together. but my once my dad stopped thieving, Anthony and his dad got worse, using their powers to destroy buildings and stuff. I believe his recent action besides this was destroying the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier." John Stuttered, passing out afterwards.

"Where do we live now then? our base has gone." Sam asked.

* * *

Little did they know, a shadowed figure watched them talk over him. it walked away with his hands in his pockets.


	16. Kurt's Mansion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or do I... nah.**_

 **Kurtty in this _episochde._ don't blame me. I love them.**

* * *

all the x-men were fed up. John was in hospital, JJ hardly spoke and they had no home. until Jean suggested something. "Apparently, Kurt and Kitty have got a house and they are willing to share a few rooms for us. How about we stop there until the mansion is rebuilt?"

"Yeah, stay at the enemy's mother's house. brilliant idea." JJ said, dryly. **"JJ, just because you lost your brother, doesn't mean that you have to blame it on everyone."** "get out of my head, Jean! personal space!"

Luis, Steph and Kieran looked straight at Anna. she walked up to JJ and put her hands on his shoulders and stared him in the eyes, he passed out soon after. Logan picked him up soon after to carry him. the group all got in the X-bus (a bus so the x-men team could all fit in). once they arrived Kurt was waiting outside for them. " _Guten tag_ Jean, Mr. McCoy, Logan, kids. _Katzchen_ told me you vas coming. ve have enough rooms for each of you." the house was a massive mansion, the same size as the X-mansion.

"Wow! I cant believe Mark lived here!" Luis said staring at the building.

"Yeah, it was my parents before it was mine." Kitty said walking in behind them.

* * *

"Kurt, can I speak with you for a min? its about... Mystique" Jean asked

"Vhat _?_ I zought she vas dead?" he replied

"She isn't apparently, but it seems she has stopped committing crimes. but, you have a... sister other than Rogue. We need to find her before the Brotherhood do." (They don't know about the name change) "We need your help again. just this once"

"Anyzing for my _Schwester_."

* * *

"there is 3 new people so why are there 9 of you. and where is Mark!?" Kitty said, getting stressed out.

"She doesn't know does she, Danny and Ryan Died, and I'm sorry Half Pint but, your son joined _Him_." Kitty almost burst into tears.

* * *

 **German Lesson!**

 **Guten Tag: Good Day**

 **Katzchen: Kitten (Kitty)**

 **Schwester: Sister**


	17. Good Mystique?

**Mystique has had a 'nail to the head' because she has changed sides in my story. she wants her daughter to do good and join the x-men not the rebels.**

* * *

" _She isn't apparently, but it seems she has stopped committing crimes. but, you have a... sister other than Rogue. We need to find her before the Brotherhood need your help again. just this once"_

 _"Anyzing for my Schwester."_

"I have chosen to bring 3 people for this mission. Dynamite and Empathy. Suit up." Jean said to the teens.

"Yes Jean!" the two replied.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the original x-men?" Sam asked, curious. Hank, Kurt, Jean, Sam, Anna and Rex were on the bus, Hank driving.

"Vell Jean, Hank and _Herr_ Logan stayed Viz the Professor; Me and _Katzchen_ moved here, Germany; Storm moved back to Africa; Scott moved viz his _bruder_ to Havaii and..." Kurt trailed off.

"Rogue and Evan are dead. Kurt doesn't speak about it because Rogue was his adopted sister and Evan was his best friend." Jean said with no emotion in her voice.

" _Danke Jean, Miststück"_ Kurt Mumbled

* * *

a young girl look outside her window to see the Rebels walking up to knock on the door. "Mom, whose that?" she asked. Mystique got up and looked at who it was. Mystique gasped as she grabbed her daughter and ran out the back door, climbed over the gate and got away. Mark knocked on the door but no one answered.

"I thought dad said they lived here?" he thought.

"I have an idea. I'll break the door down." he punched through it at grabbed the knob on the other side, unlocking it. "There we go!" the group searched around the house but couldn't find them.

"They escaped," Zorra stated.

* * *

the X-men were walking down to mystiques house when a woman passed by walking a dog, the woman noticed them. "Are you the x-men?" She asked. they all nodded at her. she transformed into mystique and the dog into her daughter. "good, because we need to talk." they walked over to a nearby café.

" _Mutter_ , I guess this is my _schwester_?" Kurt asked. shaking her hand. she was called Ava Darkholme, had black hair turning blond at the ends, golden eyes and she was 10 years old. Anna looked at the siblings and compared them to each other, Kurt looked a lot like this girl.

"I can see how the two are related." she whispered to Sam.

"So, Ava is it? what is your power?" Jean asked.

"I can transform into any animal" Ava replied, she was quiet and shy. "So I guess you are my brother. mom always talks about you."

" _Ja,_ zats me. but ve zought _Mein_ _Mutter v_ as dead until five hours ago. you know, you could of contacted us." he looked at Mystique.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I stopped causing trouble after that traumatizing experience so the brotherhood couldn't find me, but I guess that meant you as well." She replied

"So I guess that I have to go with them now?" Ava asked.

"Its for your own safety so yes. Kurt, look after her." The X-men got up and were leaving "and I... love you" Mystique said the last bit under her breath so only Kurt could hear it. he turned around smiling back at her. he had been waiting for her to say that.

* * *

 **German Lesson!**

 **Danke: Thanks**

 **Miststück: Bitch**

 **Mutter: Mother**

 **Ja: Yes**

 **Mein: My**


	18. Remaking the Mansion

**Once I finish this story, I will make a Avengers And FF story as part of my new 'evolutionary' universe so I might make some crossovers. and I don't know how old angel was in the tv show.**

 _ **Author: Does not knowing Angels age prove I don't own the X-men?**_

* * *

 _"So I guess that I have to go with them now?" Ava asked._

 _"Its for your own safety so yes. Kurt, look after her." The X-men got up and were leaving "and I... love you" Mystique said the last bit under her breath so only Kurt could hear it. he turned around smiling back at her. he had been waiting for her to say that._

Warren Worthington III was getting old, his father had passed away so he ran the business. he was bored, sat in his chair thinking. he had no one to run the company after he died. he turned the tv on and saw the explosion at the X-mansion on the news. "Jennifer! get me my phone!" a tall woman rushed in with a phone In her hands as she gave it to Warren. it rang 3 times before a gruff man picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Hi Logan, I heard you had some trouble recently, do you need a new house?"

* * *

Logan got off the phone and sent a mental image to Jean what happened. " **Right, that is kind of him. why don't you, Dynamite, Wyvern, 3-way and Moth go to help him? we don't want them lazy kids doing nothing and me, Hank, Kurt and Kitty will look after the rest**."

"Steph, JJ, Sam, Kieran, we are going home." he shouted.

* * *

the five pulled up to the gate but the truck got stuck in the trees somehow. Vine, Gauntlet, Flamesman and Reaper stood in front of them. Dynamite climbed out to get ready to fight but a large gust of wind knocked them over as Angel flew down behind them. "So, you are the Rebels, don't interrupt a building site." Angel said as he, Wyvern and Moth started to fly quickly around them forming a tornado, they stopped as the Rebels all fell to the ground, dazed. Reaper's eyes opened a millimetre as she saw Wolverine storm towards them. She blacked out and when they woke up they found that they were tied to a tree.

"Brilliant, of course old Wolvie would do this."

* * *

The X-men that were chosen stayed at the construction site for 2-3 weeks, until it was done.


	19. A Favour from a friend

**yay! some avengers crossovers! and also the Avengers series I'm doing is EMH (Earths Mightiest Heroes) not Assemble.**

* * *

 _The X-men that were chosen stayed at the construction site for 2-3 weeks, until it was done._

"What do you mean the construction has to be redone?" Logan growled at Warren "These kids have been working their butts off for you and they have to do it again? that is so unfair, Warren." He slammed his fist into the table.

"Yes, Yes I know, there was a major flaw in the frame, but they can rest now. I have spoken to Tony Stark and his Iron Suit Team will be building a mansion for you." He replied.

"Metal Man's still in business? I thought he would be too old to use the suit now." Logan thought out loud.

"He retired, but his suits didn't. he just put A.I in each suit, so they are just like J.A.R.V.I.S. And it will take about... 3 months for rebuild."

"bad idea, we know how that went last time..."

* * *

John was asleep in hospital, when he had a visitor. He sat down and put a seed and a note saying "I'm sorry" in his hand and walked out. John woke up, 2 hours later and saw what was in his hand. he screwed up the paper and (Pathetically) threw the seed out the window. just as he did that, Anne walked in with some flowers not realising he was awake. "Hey," John croaked. She looked up surprised to se John smiling at her. he reached out for her hand but pulling it back quickly remembering his powers. "Thanks for being here, I've not had much guests except for my Dad, Sam and a mystery person" he said the last part through his teeth.

"No problem." She smiled. until someone burst through the door shouting.

"Hey lovebirds, stop doing Goo-Goo eyes and kiss already!" They both blushed as Rex shouted. "Anyway, John can you walk yet? its boring without you. all the kids in the neighbourhood are German, so they can't understand me and there is only one other person my age and she is a girl! Ew!"

"Rex! Get out, one visitor at a time! and girls aren't bad, they are just... different to boys." Anne said. Rex walked out.

* * *

Kurt was sat watching T.V with his arm around Kitty when their was a knock on the door. He teleported to it and opened it. Steve Rogers was on the other side. "Hello X-man, is Hank or Logan around?" He asked.

" _Nien_ _,_ Sorry _mein freund._ Vhat is ze problem _Kapitän?_ " Kurt Replied.

"My son, James Rogers was meant to protect the Avengers tower while the others were on mission. but he has disappeared. I asked for them seeing as they have expert senses. will you give me a call when they return?" He asked in favour.

"I can help, I have enhanced senses too."

* * *

 **Ultron reference!**


	20. The Avengers

_**Disclaimer: If I own the x-men, I would make The Avengers and X-men meet.**_

* * *

 _"My son, James Rogers was meant to protect the Avengers tower while the others were on mission. but he has disappeared. I asked for them seeing as they have expert senses. will you give me a call when they return?" He asked in favour._

 _"I can help, I have enhanced senses too."_

"So, Nightcrawler is it? Grab a team and lets go." Cap said

" _Ja_ Cap. I have asked Jean and she vill let me take anyone over 15 so I chose Dynamite, Wyvern, Three-way and Moth." Kurt said, introducing his team.

"Good, meet the Evolutionary Avengers. guys, introduce yourselves please." Cap Ordered

"Yes sir, I am Robert Stark, also known as Iron Kid. I am the leader of this team, The son of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark, I wear a suit like my Father but mine is made of both Vibranium and Adamantium." Robert's suit was silver and purple unlike his dads.

"I am David Banner, my field name is Goliath. I am the Scientist of this team, the son of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross and I have... Anger issues like my Father." David's 'Hulk' form was black with red pants.

"I'm Ben Parker or Young Spider, the son of Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson and I, again am like my parents and am able to climb, swing, and other stuff like that." Ben's Spidey suit was red and blue but the opposite way around to his fathers.

"Nice to meet you, Robert. I am the Leader of the X-men. so I guess we are working together for this mission?" Sam politely shook hands with Robert.

"I guess we are."

* * *

The two teams followed Nightcrawler and Moth's senses which led them to an old Hydra base. which gave Cap bad memories. they entered but it was pitch black. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Young Spider asked. Iron Kid's suit lit up in the dark so they all crowded around him. Wyvern looked at Nightcrawler but he wasn't there, it was just a pair of glowing golden eyes, creeping her out.

"JJ, I'm scared." Wyvern whispered as she clung onto his arm but before he could reply the whole place lit up. they all looked around the base they were in and they all looked amazed. there was a bunch of test tubes with different people in, including Red Skull.

"Huh, who would've thought Red Scull will be experimented on by his own soldiers?" Cap said to himself. they kept walking until they found a bunch of Hydra Goons. Dynamite quietly rolled a bomb into the crowd, and blew them all up. the alarms went off so the group started running until they stumbled upon a test tube with a familiar face in it. it was James. David jumped to the control panel and disabled it. James fell out and Moth caught him, but a countdown started.

"The Building will self destruct in 5 minutes"

"Hell..." Young Spider Said. The group started sprinting until Three-Way spotted something.

Ryan and Danny were there, in a test tube each.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_


	21. The Goliath

**I'm back! two more chapters till end, where this storyline will finish. and also, why HYDRA took James will be answered in my Avengers story**

 _ **Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again,**_

* * *

 _"Hell..." Young Spider Said. The group started sprinting until Three-Way spotted something._

 _Ryan and Danny were there, in a test tube each_

The group noticed that Three-Way wasn't actually following them so they told Moth to stay outside with James while Nightcrawler teleported everyone back in to get him. He was stood there staring at two test tubes. "whoa, Ryan and Danny! They are experimenting on dead teenager bodies? that is low, even for HYDRA." Dynamite said looking at what he was staring at. He read the information.

 **Danny Foxxer**

 **Mu** **tant: Y**

 **Adult: N**

 **Gender: M**

 **Alive: N**

 **Ryan Claude**

 **Mutant: Y**

 **Adult: N**

 **Gender M**

 **Alive: Y**

"Not exactly. Ryan somehow survived. we need to get him out." Three-Way said sternly.

"No, we need to get out!" Goliath shouted back.

Iron Kid put a hand on Three-Way's shoulder "he is Three-Way's brother!"

"STOP! GET OUT! YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY!" Goliath's pants started to rip and buttons were popping off, his skin was turning black and muscularly.

"oh Dear, Iron Kid, figure how to get Ryan out. Nightcrawler, get everyone except Goliath out. Everyone, while you are waiting, hold him off." Cap ordered.

Wyvern was flying around him to confuse him, Cap was throwing his shield at him, Iron Kid was shooting his repulsors at him, Dynamite was throwing bombs at him, and Young Spider was Webbing him up so he couldn't move. but Goliath retaliated by throwing any heavy objects around him. Iron Kid flew straight to him but got hit away, injuring his arm.

"1 minute remaining" then the test tube holding Ryan in opened and Nightcrawler and Three-way started teleporting everyone outside.

once everyone was outside they heard a roar just before the building exploded and a black dot jumped out and landed in front of them and collapsed back into his human form. they all got back in the Aven-Jet, laying Ryan, David and James down to rest, while putting a sling on Roberts arm.

"Captain, can I join the Avengers?" JJ asked.

"What? JJ! no! don't leave!" Steph started to cry.

"Sorry, Its my choice. It was my fault that Ryan was taken by HYDRA, and my fault Robert got mad, my fault Danny died and my fault Robert's arm's in a sling. I just cant take it anymore. the longer I stay with the x-men, the longer people suffer. so I wanna try a different team." JJ said with his back turned.

"Sure, if that is alright with Nightcrawler." Captain America replied.

"If he vants to, zat is his choice." Kurt said.

* * *

When the group got back to Kurts mansion, John was out of the hospital and was sat on the couch flirting with Anna. Logan walked up to them, obviously quite mad. "WHERE WERE YOU?! THIS BETTER NOT BEEN YOUR DOING, DYNAMITE! WE THOUGHT THE BROTHERHOOD TOOK YOU! WHERE IS JJ?"

"Sorry _Herr_ Logan, it vas my fault. I took zem on a mission vizout your permission. and JJ, he left for the Avengers. but we got Ryan back. him and Danny were being experimented on by HYDRA." Kurt admitted.

"then where is Danny?" Megan asked.

"He's still dead. unlike Ryan, but I wish he was alive" Sam said looking at his feet.

then there was a knock on the door. Sam ran towards the door and opened it but his face dropped when he saw who it was.

It was Mark.


	22. Friend or Foe?

**I'm gonna read your Reviews now! kk?**

 **Jowillm380: explained in the last chapter**

 **Cheshire Kitty 101: glad you like Wanda in this series. and you will see about Mark later...**

 **Rigid Flow: How is this a troll Fic?**

* * *

 _then there was a knock on the door. Sam ran towards the door and opened it but his face dropped when he saw who it was._

 _It was Mark_

"Explain yourself Mark! why are you here?" Sam shouted at him.

"Just... sit for a min and I can explain..." He sounded out of breath. the two walked into the lounge where everyone was. they all looked at him and got ready for a fight. John pushing Anna behind him, Luis doing the same with Megan and Kurt with the kids.

"What is he doing here? he betrayed us! Luis shouted.

"Listen... please. The Proffessor asked me to go on a spy mission after Danny died because he thought they were getting stronger. so I took the mission but once I heard the Prof had died I had nowhere to go so I decided to take down the Rebels from the inside. Killing Shad in the process. my dad found out about that so I needed to play it off. Then we had a new recruit" He looked at John. "so I decided to send him to you because I thought he would be defeated easily so I sent a sorry note to John but he just got rid of it as soon as possible. then we met you at the mansion when It was being rebuilt and that was when I was going to change sides and defeat them with you but I didn't have chance. After that my dad was on about working with H.Y.D.R.A so I came here. oh and also the Rebels are planning to attack again."

"why should we trust you? Jean, read his memory." Megan ordered.

"already done. he is telling the truth. but put one foot out of line and you're gone. got it?" Jean ordered.

* * *

"the plan is: Me, Wildshot, Moth, Nuclear and Wyvern will intercept them at the gate. Vine, you will meet them as if you were a part of their team still but when we fight turn on them. the rest stay in the mansion. got it?"

Vine ran out entrance and waited for them to arrive. once they arrived Gauntlet broke the gate down with his fists, but the X-men were stood waiting for them.


End file.
